


New Stories

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, Gen, community: hp:100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's "Prisoner of Azkaban" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Stories

Harry nodded as stepped aside to let Professor Lupin tie Peter up. Hermione thought he looked like a rat.

Ron groaned and she gave him a sympathetic, but absent smile. She was still trying to work out what had happened. It was how you remembered things, telling stories about them.

The whole story of Harry past had been re-written. Two friends, torn apart by something, enough for each to doubt the other. They had never doubted Peter, like they should have.

And even still they believed that he was less them; and therefore weaker.

"Couldn't you knock Peter unconscious, too?"


End file.
